That's classified Redone
by greekgeekspywannabe
Summary: this is That's classified the new version. you will decide which version you like better when both are finished. The beginnings were really the only difference.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Alex rider/NCIS crossover**

**Updated: giving thanks to the elusive shadow they were a big help.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Meaning all rights for Alex Rider and NCIS belong to the appropriate people/companies.**

* * *

It was just like any other day at NCIS headquarters for Gibbs' team. The team was typing away on their computers, checking emails, completing paperwork, all that boring stuff that came with having a government job. But getting to carry a gun is a perk that is never forgotten. So when Gibbs walked into the bullpen, the team was alert as to the usual routine.

"Gear up, got a dead marine in a park." Gibbs called out and the team grabbed their bags and headed to the elevator. Once they got to the crime scene, things stopped being a routine case. The killer was still there, watching them work the crime scene from the other side of the police tape.

McGee and Ziva were taking pictures while Tony was doing interviews.

"Now what do we have today?" Ducky said to no one in particular as he came to the corpse. The departed was on his back with a single gunshot between the eyes. The whole crime scene was a gazebos in the middle of a park in downtown D.C. "Oh my, single gunshot to the head is most likely cause of death, Gibbs."

"Time of death, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"About six hours ago, so around 3:30 am." Ducky answered.

"Yeah, and there were no witnesses or cameras, boss; the crime was called in by a jogger around six forty. She said that she found him after thinking he was asleep, then she found his dog tags and called the police." Tony reported after interviewing the jogger.

"McGee, got an ID yet?" Gibbs sipped his coffee as Ziva and Tony were taking pictures.

"This is weird, I can't get prints off of him, but his dog tags say Matthew Callaway." McGee said puzzled as he looked through the database.

"Okay, David, where do you think the shooter could have been positioned?" Gibbs again asking all the questions.

"Well since he was standing about there," She pointed to where he would have been standing next to the railing of the gazebos. "So the shooter would have been in the direction of those tall trees; be perfect concealment." There in the direction she was pointing, a brown haired young man was watching them while leaning against one of the trees. Ziva did not see him there earlier, so she took it upon herself to talk to him. As she walked away she heard Gibbs ask more of McGee. The young man seemed to be watching her as she walked over.

"Hello, I'm NCIS Special Agent David, can I ask you a few questions?" He shrugged. "Okay, did you happen to see anything?"

"I showed up after you did, who's dead?" He seemed extremely calm, and still bored.

"I don't think I can give you that information as this is an active investigation. But he is in the military."

"You can tell me, I'm enlisted too, may have seen him at the training base once."

"His name would be Matthew Callaway, did you know him?"

"Of him, yeah. I saw him around, kept to himself, good shooter, decent fighter. Didn't pick fights with people, though I've only been at the base for at most two months."

"Did he have any possible enemies?"

"I don't know, he barely mingled, so I didn't see how he could have made enemies."

"I may need you to come in for an official statement, may I have your name?"

"Ian Hunterson, nice to meet you Ms. David."

"As to you, may I ask how old you are? You just seem young that's all."

"That's perfectly fine, though some of my friends think I look older than I am. I'm nineteen."

"Already in the military?"

"My family died serving so I wanted to honor them by doing my part."

"That is very noble of you."

"Ziva! What are you doing over here?" Gibbs asked as he walked over.

"I was getting a statement from this young man, Mr. Hunterson this is Special Agent Gibbs, Gibbs this is Ian Hunterson; he knew of Callaway from training." Gibbs and Ian shook hands, Gibbs noticed how the kid looked like a real hard-core soldier.

"If that is all, I will come by later for that official statement." Ian turned to leave but Gibbs grabbed his shoulder.

"No need, we have room in the car and we can take you over now." Gibbs felt the young man flinch on contact, then become rigid.

"It's fine, I will come down later, I have things to do first."

"I insist, please come with us." Gibbs said as a command, since the kid's a soldier he expected the kid to obey.

"I insist that you let me go, I have a lot of people that will warn you to keep your distance."

"A trouble maker?"

"More like trouble beacon, now let me leave."

"If you're in trouble then we can help."

"No you can't, little navy cops can't help." In a blur Ian swung around and punched Gibbs square in the jaw. Gibbs was on the ground before he even could comprehend what happened. Now Ziva was trying to refrain him, but he seemed to have the upperhand. He seemed to be on auto-pilot as he fought until Ziva got a lucky shot to the temple rendering him unconscious. Meanwhile Tony and McGee stood by the gazebo making sure nothing else happened.

* * *

Before, when he first saw the team show up he knew that whoever investigated would eventually connect it to him, more or less because he was asking for trouble by hanging at the crime scene. He, for some unknown reason, enjoys threatening or pissing people off, like employers, enemies, K-unit, and the rest of them.

After talking to Ziva David, who she recognized as daughter of the Director of Mossad, Gibbs was insisting that he came with them to NCIS HQ. When Gibbs wouldn't release his sore shoulder, he punched him hard enough to bruise his jaw, but not hard enough to break it. Ziva was in action to stop him, but she was not the most challenging that Ian has fought. Still she was fast like those trained by Mossad, somehow she got a lucky shot to knock him out, causing him to crumple to the ground, while down Ziva cuffed him and helped Gibbs up.

"That was very strange." Tony said.

"For once, I couldn't agree more with you Tony." Ziva said.

* * *

Ian stood there in the Interrogation room looking at the glass that he knew was one-way, so he had people watching and recording him in the room, being who he is, he could tell he was creeping out whoever was on the other side with his cold silent stare, so he gave a cold smirk. And when he heard a faint open and closing of a door, knowing it wasn't his, he was gonna freak them out even more.

In the observation room, Tony, Ziva and McGee have been watching this kid stare at them. He had brown hair just long enough to cover his ears and touch his green eyes, they could tell he had his right ear pierced since he wore a gold stud, he was well-built as they saw his fairly large biceps under his long sleeve shirt and sweatshirt that lacked the baggy sleeves so it was more of a t-shirt. Tony found it creepy when the kid smirked, like he knew they were in there. Then Gibbs came in and joined them watching the kid, who amazingly took out Gibbs with one punch and was equal with Ziva.

"How long has he been like that?" Gibbs asked.

"Since he was put in there, hasn't sat or evened moved, been really calm and creepy." Tony answered.

Gibbs left the room. The kid smiled and turned to the door on his side.

"How did he know he was coming?" McGee asked.

"This is gonna be an interesting show." Tony said.

* * *

**Thank you very much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Interrogation**

"Whatcha got for me Abbs?" Gibbs asked as he entered the lab with a Cafe POW! in hand.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, I can't believe a kid did this to you," Abby commented about the bruise on Gibbs' jaw that was already filling in with colors. "Who is he anyway?" Abby questioned when she heard a ding. "I'll answer that myself, Private Ian Hunterson, 19, stationed at the training base, other than that is basic info."

"What about the bullets?" Gibbs asked.

"The bullet casing did not match either of Ian's handguns." when they picked Ian up they found two fully loaded guns and two knives strapped to him. Whoever he was, he was precarious. "but it belonged to a long-range rifle, so most like it was an assassin's work."

"If I can't connect him to the murder, I can still arrest him for assaulting two federal officers."

"At least give him a chance to explain, and before he leaves I want to meet him, he's kinda cute." Abby grabbed the Cafe POW! from Gibbs and shooed him out to interrogation, "Please, give him a chance for me."

* * *

Gibbs was entering the interrogation room that held Ian. Ziva has been analyzing Ian, like there is something important about him and something he's hiding.

"So Zi-vah, what do you think of the guy?" Tony asked.

"He is... different." Ziva said as Gibbs was about to start, he pulled out the chair for Ian.

"Sit down, Private Ian Hunterson." Gibbs commanded, which Ian did so. "Right now, you are charged with assault of two federal officers. What did you have to do that was so important that you would delay our investigation on a dead corporal?" Ian did not say anything, he just stared at Gibbs with a blank expression, judging the older man by the look in his eyes. Gibbs was doing the same, almost startled by how cold the young man's eyes were, like a real war veteran who could have seen even worse, yet he was just a Private. They were silently staring at each other for a while, very few can keep up a staring contest with Gibbs and not be intimidated, after a while Gibbs was actually tempted to look down in defeat, but he did not. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What was so important that needed to be done where you would delay a NCIS investigation?"

"What's so important about Callaway that needs his death to be investigated?"

"It was done by a professional," Gibbs pulled out the pictures taken at the crime scene earlier that day for Private Hunterson to look at. He glanced at them for no more than a second then returned his gaze to Gibbs, not at all affected by the photos.

"Then why am I here? Did you honestly jump to the conclusion that I had something to do with his death?" Ian kept a straight, emotionless face as he spoke.

"You attacked two federal officers for no good reason, Private, when all we needed was an official statement. Why were you out there this morning?"

"I had a good reason, you didn't let go of me when I asked you to, and I said I would have come in later on my own once my business was taken care of. And I like taking early runs through the city, which I am permitted to do."

"What kind of business?"

"That's classified, and I won't say anymore on the subject. Once I call the people I was suppose to contact before you brought me here, these charges will be dropped definitely."

"You think you can make a phone call and walk out of here scotch-free?"

"I don't think; I know, Special Agent Gibbs. Since you aren't going to get anything out of me, I would like my weapons back."

"I don't think so," and with that Gibbs collected the papers and left Ian in the room, Gibbs soon entered the viewing room to join his team in watching the young man. "There's something wrong here."

"What makes you think that, Boss?" Tony asked.

"He is suppose to be nineteen but he acts like he's a war vet."

"He did mention his family died serving, so he would know what he signed up for when he enlisted." Ziva added, trying to figure out why his name sounded familiar.

"Find anything you can about this kid, he's involved with this case somehow," his agents left to look up everything they can on Private Ian Hunterson. Looking at the kid in the interrogation room he fought a shiver that was going down his spine, and he swore he saw the kid smirk at him from the other side of the glass.

* * *

"What do we got?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the bullpen after watching Private Hunterson sit perfectly still in the interrogation room for fourty-seven minutes in complete silence. There was a brief visit by the Director in that time.

_The Director walks in the viewing room to stand beside Gibbs who was staring at the Private. "He's the kid that I heard you hauled in this morning?"_

_"Yep, called us 'little navy cops', the team is looking up his info right now."  
_

_"He's the one that punched you?" Leon risked a side glance at the bruising on Gibbs' jaw._

_"caught me by surprise, claims he did it because I wouldn't let go of him, I wasn't even holding him that tight." Gibbs took a swig of his half empty cup of coffee. They both watched him as the Private did not move in his seat and stared at the mirror._

_"He's seems a bit off, don't you think?" Director Vance asked trying not to squirm under the Private's gaze._

_"Wasn't when he was talking to Ziva at the crime scene, only started when he tried to leave."_

_"Why did he need to leave?"_

_"Said he had to call in to people and do some business, and when I was in there with him he said those same people would get those assault charges dropped."_

_"So his contacts would most probably be with the government in some way."_

_"Probably is, but there seems to be more than what we're seeing."_

_"like which government? He could be with someone else," Vance said._

_"Something just doesn't sit right with that kid."_

_"May I remind you he is a soldier, not a kid. I asked Ziva, apparently he's 19 so he is not technically a kid; by the looks of things he doesn't look nor act like a kid."  
_

_"Still a kid compared to us."_

_"Fine, just find out who killed Callaway and leave Hunterson out as much as possible," Vance left with that and Gibbs stared at the man still in the interrogation room wondering if he actually did it._

"Private Ian Alan Hunterson, 19, from a small town in Wyoming. Details he gave Ziva checked out," Tony said as he brought up Ian's picture to the plasma.

"Both his Father and Uncle died while on their tours in the Middle East, file says father died when he was six and uncle at ten, Mother died when he was 16 in a car accident, which he survived while she did not. Soon after he enlisted and been in the services since," McGee said as he brought up the incident reports.

"Any other family?" Gibbs asked.

"None that we can associate with him, father had his brother and both of the parents' family are either dead or never reached out to them." Ziva continued.

"What about him?"

"Even with his family issues he kept a high GPA, kept out of major trouble, only trouble were a few fist fights with older soldiers no relations beyond his CO and unit, even those are fairly new, he only came to this base two months ago as he said to Ziva." McGee added.

"He enlisted at 16?"

"Yes, mother signed the papers allowing it but finished school with an online high school diploma. As well as a online associates degree in criminal justice he got last year." Tony answered.

"Do we have any motive for him being out there this morning?"

"He does have a note allowing him out of the base for morning runs signed by his CO." Ziva brought up the signed note.

"Is there anything about him we could connect to Callaway?"

"They had one fight after Hunterson showed up, seemed Callaway approached him, according to the report. Callaway got kitchen duty and Hunterson got nothing." McGee said as he brought up the incident report.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, Boss. His CO found him as a victim, though he didn't look hurt at all afterwards."

"So he probably has a close relation with his CO to walk out clean." Ziva suggested.

"Question is why? Who is Private Ian Hunterson?" Tony asked, everyone else wondering the same thing.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Is it better than the original chapter two? R&R**


End file.
